


Spencer Snippet

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-21
Updated: 2001-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer: For Hire, TV show  fusion - For Ezine challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.
> 
> MyMongooseEzine - Tales Of Many Fandoms #2 Premiered: November 21, 2001

**Sentinel Fic based on Spencer For Hire**

**by Krisser**

 

Blair walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He looked around, trying to spot what he couldn’t find.

The black boxing manager answered the door.

Blair Spencer greeted him, “Hey Simon, how’s it going?” 

Simon looked past Blair nervously, “Okay.”

“Henry says you called in sick from the gym. I was worried.” Blair Spencer told him.

Simon nodded, “I was feeling lousy this morning, but I’m okay now.”

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I just wanted to check…actually, I was just thinking about what you said, about the money, JimHawk not being around so…look I just wanted to help you out,” Blair reached into his pocket to get some money.

Simon shook his head, “You don’t have to do anything like that.”

Blair brought his hand out with the money in it, “I want to…you were so good to us when we were coming up…”

“No, no, I don’t want to…” the black man turned away.

Forcefully, Blair demanded, “Take the money.”

“I don’t need it,” Simon finally admitted.

Knowingly Blair Spencer said, “You don’t need it because you already got it?” Blair’s face softened just a tad, “Where is he?” He now asked confidently.

“Keep the money, Simon, you earned it.” JimHawk emerged from the other room, looking like hell, but alive.

Blair’s eyes ate him up, but his voice tone implied annoyance, “I’m sure glad I didn’t waste my money on a wreath and a memorial service.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Jim’s face, “That’s a hell of a greeting for someone comin’ back from the dead.”

“You coulda gotten in touch, you know,” Blair told him exasperated.

JimHawk shook his head, “Gives a man an edge, being dead.”

Blair smiled, “How do you feel?

“Like a colander.” Jim blinked, “How do I look?”

“Better than Kincade, he never got better.” Blair grinned wide, because for him there was now a tomorrow.

They walked outside and down the stairs.

Blair spoke as they hit the bottom stair, “I missed ya , you know. ………. When I thought you were gone.”

“Did ya now?”

“Yeah, they broke the mold when they got done with you.”

“Un huh, you’re not exactly every man yourself, babe. Interesting how it go, between you and me, huh? Living in these distinct worlds.”

“We crossed the line a long time ago, didn’t we. I think about it a lot. How many people I know and care about and how few I can call …friend.”

Jim blinked, all he said by way of an answer, “Happy New Year.”

Blair Spencer thought to himself as he watched the man walk away, ‘Our friendship, JimHawk would never speak of it. Was it because he somehow thought it would lesson what we really had? Or was his mind on a more profound truth? That nothing would ever truly separate us. Only he knew.’

fini


End file.
